


willow

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, enstars secret santa 20, im sorry if i wrote mayoi wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: mayoi just wanted a costume.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi & Kiryu Kuro
Kudos: 15





	willow

“Taishou’s not here right now, but he wouldn’t mind you having a look at some of his stuff!”

Mayoi couldn’t help but feel nervous as he followed Sengoku and Nagumo into the handicraft room. It felt as if he was doing something he shouldn’t have been, even if he did have free reign over all of the facilities in ES. He figured being surrounded by so much talent that he was lacking was too much for him.

Nagumo opened one of the closets, revealing a vast array of costumes. Mayoi had seen a lot of them before on his fellow idols. They were all able to pull them off so well, maybe it was for the best that he hadn’t had one made for him yet.

“T-Thank you, Shinobu-kyun, Nagumo-san.”

The pair of boys bowed.

“Shinobu-kun and I have to go to unit practice now. Take as long as you need!”

And with that, Nagumo and Sengoku left Mayoi alone in the handicraft room. He quickly became nervous. If Nagumo-kun’s Taishou came in, he’d be dead. That guy could kill with a single look.

Mayoi quickly began looking through all the outfits. They all had wonderful craftsmanship, each one being unique and beautiful. They definitely fit their wearer’s personalities well.

He took special interest in the outfit he knew was worn by Tatsumi-san. Mayoi remembers telling him how beautiful he looked in a spur of words. Ugh! He didn’t want to think of something so embarrassing!

“Whaddaya doin’ here?”

Mayoi froze. He’d recognize that scowl from anywhere. He slowly turned around and was met with Kiryu-san looming over him.

“Ah, I’m s-sorry, I was just looking, I p-promise! Please don’t kill me! I didn’t t-touch anything, I swear!”

The glint in Kiryu’s eyes looked as if he was out for murder, and it scared Mayoi greatly. This was it for him. He was going to be known as the one killed by Kiryu-san. They wouldn’t remember his name; Alkaloid could easily find a replacement for him. He held his arms in front of his face and shut his eyes tight.

Kiryu chuckled.

“Woah, calm down. I’m not gonna kill ya. Tetsu told me you were comin’. I was just joking around.”

Mayoi slowly lowered his eyes and huffed. _‘It wasn’t a funny joke!’_

“Ah, I’m sorry, I m-misunderstood.”

Kiryu laughed again and pat Mayoi on the shoulder. Mayoi flinched a bit.

“I heard you were lookin’ for a costume, huh? Well, ya’ve come to the right place.”

Mayoi’s eyes widened.

“S-Surely not! With handicraft s-skills like yours, you must have a list of all the p-people waiting for outfits! And I m-must be at the bottom!”

Kiryu laughed yet again. Mayoi huffed; he really didn’t think he was being that funny. He felt as if he was getting made fun of. He made a big fool of himself just now, so he probably deserved it.

“Nope. You were next in line, actually. I was told you were gonna be the next featured idol, so I’m makin’ yer costume.”

Mayoi was shocked to say the least. Why would the higher-ups at ES put him of all people before so many others! He didn’t deserve it! What about Naru-chan? She was much moretalented than he was!

“I know what yer thinkin’. It’s written all over yer face. You’re much more talented than ya think, Ayase-san.”

Mayoi was flattered but also confused. To be complimented by someone as talented as Kiryu-san? Surely, something was wrong here.”

“Ah, th-thank you Kiryu-san! That means a lot to me.”

Mayoi released what he was saying and threw his hand over his mouth.

“Ugh, how embarrassing! I’ve made a f-fool of myself again! Please f-forgive me!”

Kiryu chuckled for what was probably the millionth time that day.

“Don’t worry about it. Now, what were you thinkin’ you wanted to do with yer costume?”

**Author's Note:**

> HI UMMM merry christmas im your secret santa... i hope you liked it  
> i hope i wrote mayoi right idk i've never written him before... i like the idea aand i think i executed it well but yeah i hope you liked it :)


End file.
